


伪神与谬误 special chapter

by LACIE0BAKER



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LACIE0BAKER/pseuds/LACIE0BAKER
Summary: 开往城市边缘。阿卡姆骑士杰森×不义神明迪克连载中的一篇，如果想看全文请见lofter：lacie1087
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 4





	伪神与谬误 special chapter

**Author's Note:**

> 背后注意

14  
“我愿意。”迪克说。接着他笑了，眉眼弯弯漂亮得像是天上的晨星。杰森上前一步抓住他的双臂微微低头吻上了他的唇。迪克想要去回应这个吻，可他止不住地笑，在杰森的虎牙磨过他的下嘴唇时他才稍微收敛了一点。杰森无奈地后退了两步，伸出手捏住迪克的下巴：“你到底在笑什么？”  
略带威胁性的嗓音和对方凌厉的蓝眼睛带着一股野性的气场。迪克仰头看着比自己小了十几岁的青年，又笑了起来。这回的笑容饱含着长者的温柔，杰森无语地看着对方露出了鸟妈妈的神情，开始认真地思考把他吻到喘不过气是不是能让他收敛一点。还没等他付诸行动，身边刮来一阵冷风。他抬眼望去，四周是一片废墟。钢筋斜插在地上，玻璃的碎片散落在地。迪克后退了两步，眼神警觉：“任务。”  
如果不是现状不允许并且这个举动毫无意义，杰森简直想一枪蹦了这个世界然后狠狠地吻住迪克。事实上他的确拔出了枪，只是拉开保险之后谨慎地指向黑暗之中。杰森向前凑向迪克的耳廓，低声说：“这个任务可真是不解风情。”  
接着他满意地感受到迪克微微一颤。  
接下来的内容他记不太清了，这次突如其来的任务算得上是紧张刺激，但他一直过着刀尖舔血的生活，刺激太多也会变成麻木。于是他只是漠然地看着血花在敌人身上溅开，头戴面具的陌生身影向后倒下停止呼吸。唯一清晰的是迪克受的伤，一个家伙一刀划过他的腰侧，留下狭长的浅浅的伤口。杰森抢上前去连开三枪，对方捂着胸口痛苦地倒了下去。以他们以往的经历来看这算是很小的伤口，杰森回过头，迪克看着他说：“你可以一枪解决他的。”杰森感受到了一股无名怒火，但他竭力把它压了下去：“他划伤了你，这就是你的回答？”  
然后他们回到了酒吧里，迪克疲惫不堪地把面罩甩在了吧台上。杰森知道接下来迪克就会去泡一个热水澡，连带着全身的制服一起沉到浴缸底去。然后他会在热水灌进他的制服之前把衣服整个脱下来，神明在这些方面总是那么的方便。  
杰森叫住了迪克：“等等。”在对方不解地转过身的时候杰森拉住了他的领子，继续那个未完成的吻。他威胁性地咬了咬对方的下唇迫使迪克张开了嘴，然后用舌头撬开了对方的牙齿。迪克很快就反应过来并且开始回吻，他的舌头不甘示弱地伸进杰森的嘴里和他搅在一起。杰森在唇齿相依的啧啧声中感受到了轻微的缺氧的眩晕。他后知后觉地意识到迪克的吻技一向好得不得了，而且他还大概率不需要呼吸。最终杰森先行结束了这个吻。他退开的时候看见迪克面色潮红。“去床上吗？”迪克问。杰森点了点头算作应允：“看来你的泡澡要延后了。”  
他们又吻在了一起，一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞地向后退去。迪克空出一只手打开了房间门，杰森推着他往里走。最终迪克向后仰倒在了他柔软的大床上。杰森继续向下啃咬着他的脖子，伸手去解夜翼制服的暗扣。迪克的左手抚上杰森的头发，动作轻柔仿佛是在撸猫。迪克用手肘撑着床稍微起了一点身，低下头去看埋首在他胸前的杰森。“杰”他温柔地说，那双蓝眼睛反射着月光。  
但是下一秒他猛然绷直了身子。杰森舔过腰间的那道伤口，轻微的疼痛之外更多是黏腻的陌生感。杰森叼起伤口附近的皮肤，模模糊糊地说：“真的不需要包扎吗？”迪克“嘶”了一声伸手拽住对方的头发，迫使杰森仰起头看向他：“你真的要在这个时候说这个？”  
杰森露出了一个邪气的微笑，他的嘴边还残留着一点血迹，这让迪克产生了对方在自己身上舔食的错觉。杰森就着仰头的姿势吻上了迪克的唇，迪克热情地回应他，伸手去解他制服的里衣。杰森之前已经脱掉了机甲一样的外壳，但是相比于半裸的迪克，覆盖全身的里层制服显然让人不满。迪克解开暗扣露出对方漂亮的胸肌，然后右手一路向下隔着薄薄的布料抚过对方的阴茎。杰森倒吸了一口气，迪克低低地笑出了声，接着收到了变本加厉的啃咬。杰森扒开对方的裤子，伸出手握住了半勃的性器。  
迪克发出了一声喟叹，他仰躺在床上，杰森则半伏在他的腿间。他向下伸长手臂碰到对方的肩膀。杰森略带生涩地撸动着对方的性器，带着枪茧的手指擦过马眼。迪克把他向上拉了拉，手指暧昧地在对方的腰腹上划来划去。迪克发出断断续续的呻吟，引得杰森的呼吸越发粗重。杰森加快了动作，迪克不由自主地弓起腰背。就在他快把迪克撸射的时候，一只手扶上了他的手背。  
“杰”迪克喘着气说，握住了他的手，引导着他向后方摸去。杰森愣了一下，他曾想过这个，但他也清晰地意识到迪克深不可测的力量。他几乎准备好为谁上谁下在床上打上一架，但是对方就这么坦然地做出了让步。他掰开对方的双腿，惊异于那个隐秘的小洞流出了这么多水。杰森小心翼翼地伸进了一个指节，感受到了里面的湿滑柔软。更多的淫液流了出来，迪克随着他的动作发出更大声的呻吟。他在里面翻搅着，几乎毫不费力地伸进了一整根手指。杰森抬起头望向迪克，迪克喘着气露出了一个微笑：“我好歹……啊……也是个神明……不是吗？”  
下一秒他的笑容变成了长长的呻吟，杰森插进了第二根手指，正抵着他的前列腺。有什么东西在迪克的脑袋里轰然炸开，席卷一切。仅剩的理智成为残渣，迪克能做的只有发出高昂的呜咽。他的阴茎抖了两下，喷出一股白浊。他向后无力地倒在床上，双眼无神，浑身痉挛。  
杰森毫无怜悯地用双指撑开穴口，还在不应期的人几乎要哭出声来。迪克用带着哭腔的声音哀求：“慢一点……呜……”杰森又露出了那个带着邪气的笑容：“我以为神是无所不能的呢。”接着他向前俯身轻吻对方的双眸。然后他退回去继续开阔那个小洞，另一只手摸上对方的阴茎，迫使他再次勃起。迪克断断续续地呜咽：“呜呜……快点……哈……进来！”  
杰森听话地抽出了自己的手指，然后奋力挺进。结合的那一刻两个人都发出了满足的呻吟，迪克撑起身子，抱住了杰森的后背。杰森直起身，扶着他坐在自己的腿上。这个姿势让阴茎进入得更深，迪克发出了一声抑制不住的惊呼，双腿缠上杰森的腰。杰森就着这个姿势继续大力抽插，迪克抬起杰森的下巴，他们交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。  
一吻结束之后迪克把头埋在杰森的颈肩，用牙齿摩挲着他颈侧的皮肤。他反复啃咬直到那片皮肤被磨红，然后退后欣赏起自己的杰作：“你知道……呜……有一个世界，我们有男女ABO各种性别吗？”杰森一脸莫名其妙地皱了下眉：“没有。”接着他喘着气补充道：“你现在还有时间想这个，看来是我太仁慈了？”  
然后他伸手握住了迪克的阴茎，更加快速地抽插了起来。迪克抱紧对方的肩背，像攀紧海中的一块浮木。

tbc


End file.
